Rigid foam sheets are lightweight, strong and have good insulating properties making them highly desirable for construction materials. As construction panels for forming walls, it is known to form such materials with interlocking edge configurations for reducing air infiltration and alignment purposes, for example in the construction of walls. However, the formation of such configured edges, particularly with a composite structure, presents considerable problems with respect to molding, which are further complicated if continuous molding is contemplated.